bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
Lost
Lost & Found in Translation is the thirty-second episode of Bikini Rangers Wild Thunder. It is a tribute to Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger, as well as the Super Sentai franchise in general. Synopsis When Chanel Preston, Bridgette B., Sandra Romain, Nyomi Banxxx, and Raylene find a show about Bikini Rangers in Japan, Conner is appalled at its portrayal of them. Meanwhile, the Japanese Bikini Rangers must go up against a money hungry monster named Ka-Ching. Plot To Be Added Character Cast *Chanel Preston - Red HeatLion *Bridgette B. - Blue TriggerJaguar *Sandra Romain - Yellow LunaEagle *Nyomi Banxxx - Green CycloneCroc *Raylene - Black JokerBison *Francesca Le - Hardcore FangTiger (credit only) *Ava Devine - Cougar SpiderPuma (credit only) *Daisy Marie - Lunar MetalWolf (credit only) Minor Character Cast *Sofia Vergara (credit only) *Nina Hartley (credit only) *Phoenix Marie (credit only) *Ryouga Hakua/AbaRed: Koichiro Nishi (西 興一朗 Nishi Kōichirō?) *Yukito Sanjyou/AbareBlue: Shou Tomita (富田 翔 Tomita Shō?) *Ranru Itsuki/AbareYellow: Aiko Ito (いとう あいこ Itō Aiko?) *Asuka/AbareBlack: Kaoru Abe (阿部 薫 Kaoru Abe?) *Emiri Imanaka: Michi Nishijima (西島 未智 Nishijima Michi?) *Ryunnosuke Sugishita: Kouen Okumaru (奥村 公延 Okamura Kōen?) *Mai Hakua: Maya Bano (坂野 真弥 Banno Maya?) *Jannu: Eri Sakurai (桜井映里 Sakurai Eri?) *Lije: Kasumi Suzuki (鈴木 かすみ Suzuki Kasumi?) *Mikela (Voice): Bunkou Ogata (緒方文興 Ogata Bunko?) *Voffa (Voice): Hidenari Ugaki (宇垣秀成 Ugaki Hidenari?) *Bakuryuu Tyrannosaurus (Voice): Takashi Nagasako (長嶝 高士 Nagasako Takashi?) *Bakuryuu Triceratops (Voice): Kōki Miyata (宮田 幸季 Miyata Kōki?) *Bakuryuu Pteranodon (Voice): Emi Shinohara (篠原 恵美 Emi Shinohara?) *Bakuryuu Brachiosaurus (Voice): Banjō Ginga (銀河 万丈 Ginga Banjō?) *Bakuryuu Bachycelonagurus (Voice): Sayaka Aida (相田さやか Aida Sayaka?) *Bankumushroom (Voice): Yasuhiko Kawazu (川津泰彦 Kawazu Yasuhiko?) *Bucky Bonds: Samuel Pop Aning Notes *Francesca Le, Ava Devine, Sofia Vergara, Nina Hartley and Phoenix Marie do not appear in this episode. **Unless Jannu and Lige or Dezumozorlya are counted as counterparts for Nina Hartley or Phoenix Marie, Francesca Le's counterpart is the only one who appears in this episode. *None of the regular Rangers appear morphed in this episode. *This episode holds the distinction of being, so far, the only episode that is not used in Bikini Rangers only for its morphed action footage; in the Dino Thunder episode "Lost & Found in Translation" Bridgette B., Sandra Romain, Nyomi Banxxx, and Raylene join Chanel Preston as she catches a Japanese series inspired on the Rangers' exploits in Sofia Vergara's new satellite antenna. While the images are kept intact (except for the occasional cuts to show the Rangers' reactions), the characters' lines are dubbed over for comedic effect (even though this episode already has a very comic tone in itself); Yukito, particularly, is voiced by Jorgito Vargas Jr., who had previously played Blake Bradley/Navy Thunder Ranger in Ninja Storm. **The comedic dubbing is similar to a previous attempt to adapt Sentai prior to Power Rangers: the parody dub for Kagaku Sentai Dynaman. *The term "kanashibari", which comprises the title of his episode, means "bind by the hands and feet", but it may also mean a financial bind, which is exactly what Bankumushroom's mushroom heads do: bind people to money. One of his attacks is even called "Okane Shibari" (Money Bind). *Bucky Bonds' name seems to be inspired on Barry Bonds, who was active at the time for the San Francisco Giants. *In the imagine spot of Bonds "buying" a home-run, the pitcher is wearing a Cincinnati Reds uniform, while Bonds' is not associated to any Major League Baseball team in particular (the only team with an "E" initial would be Montreal Expos, but neither the uniform nor the logo correspond). *The only Bakuryuu to speak in this episode are Kera, Bachycelo, and Brachio. *None of the Abaranger actors are credited in the episode. *The next episode they appear in was during the "Thunder Storm" two-parter, where they are the servants of the villainess Medusa. *Due to the nature of this episode, this is the first time music from Super Sentai is heard in Power Rangers. The next time would be a little less than 4 years later (coincidentally, during the next dinosaur themed season) in The Zombie Holiday, albeit hummed by Nikki Benz instead of the actual music. *In a way, Abaranger would probably be as accurate a television show about the Wild Thunder Rangers could be (disregarding both being television shows and Abaranger coming first): while the Wild Thunder Rangers and we, the viewers, know the Japanese television was not entirely accurate, someone in Wild Thunder's universe outside the Rangers and villains' circle would only know about the battles and what was said during the battles. Everything else, including the unmorphed Rangers' names and the Blue Ranger's occupation, would be conjecture, especially to someone not even in Reefside. Even the TV Wild Thunder Rangers' use of "Wild Thunder, Power Up" could've been overheard or just a good guess. See Also *Ep. 10: Abare Leaguer Bind - Super Sentai counterpart in Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger. See comparison page. *Lost & Found in Translation - Power Rangers counterpart in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. See comparison page. Category:Bikini Rangers Episodes Category:Wild Thunder Episodes